Power Rangers Beast Guardians
|airdate = 2023 |producer = Hasbro |author = Reynoman |previous = Hyper TQG |next = Star Force |premiere = }}Power Rangers Beast Guardians is the fanfiction 30th season of Power Rangers, tied to the 30th anniversary. It is based on . Plot It is estimated that approximately 800 million species of organisms live on Earth. However, we have only discovered about 170 million of those species. On this planet of ours, there are still many creatures that we know nothing about… Brent, a novice zoologist, winds up lost on "New Animalia", another world located on Earth! There, he meets four “Animen" - anthropomorphic, sapient animals. Meanwhile, the human world is attacked by a space outlaw group that is sending monsters to attack Earth. Brent & the Animen cannot forgive the invaders for attacking. As proud beings living on the Earth, these five people awaken their instincts & become the Beast Guardian Rangers! With their "Guardian Cubes" in hand, the human & Animen join together to fight for their home. Characters Beast Guardian Rangers Allies Humans * Walter * Henry Hawkins * Lynn Martin Animen * Cory - A gorilla Animan * Connor - A young condor Animan * Jonas - An ancient whale Animan who became the first Red Guardian Ranger & the original Beast Guardian Ranger in a past fight against an enemy that threatened the Animen. Other * * * * * Legends * *Legendary Red Rangers Villains Galactavores The Galactavores are a gang of alien rogues who have destroyed numerous planets, using video game-based tactics, & are currently laying their eyes on Earth. * Leader ** Xenox * Generals ** Brick ** Brainax ** Mira ** Spike * Grunts ** Ameebos * Players Others * Space Circus * Naughtless Dread ** ** **Enter **Escape ** **Emperor Zedd Arsenal Morphers *Cube Cell Morpher - The Beast Guardian Rangers' morphing device. *Flashpoint Morpher - The Chimera Ranger's flashlight morphing device. *Whale Blast Morpher - The morphing device of the Red Guardian Ranger in Whale Spirit. Individual Weapons & Team Weapon Sidearms Zords Main *Giga Beast Ultrazord **Beast Sentinel Megazord ***Beast Monarch Megazord: Bear Axe/Panda Axe ****Beast Monarch Megazord *****Beast Guardian Megazord: Giraffe Cannon ******Beast Guardian Megazord *******Eagle CubeZord - The Red Guardian Ranger's main zord. *******Shark CubeZord - The Blue Guardian Ranger's main zord. *******Lion CubeZord - The Yellow Guardian Ranger's main zord. ******Giraffe CubeZord *****Beast Kaiser Megazord: Mole Drill ****** Beast Kaiser Megazord *******Gorilla CubeZord - The Red Guardian Ranger's second main zord. *******Tiger CubeZord - The White Guardian Ranger's main zord. *******Elephant CubeZord - The Green Guardian Ranger's main zord. ******Mole CubeZord ****Bear CubeZord/Panda CubeZord ***Chimera Megazord: Bat Boomerang ****Chimera Megazord - The Chimera Ranger's main megazord. *****Wolf CubeZord *****Crocodile CubeZord *****Rhino CubeZord ****Bat CubeZord **Whale CubeZord/Giga Whale Megazord - The Red Guardian Ranger's third main zord. *Condor CubeZord Auxiliary *Leopard CubeZord - One of the Bird Guardian Ranger's zords. *Octopus CubeZord - One of the Bird Guardian Ranger's zords. *Platypus CubeZord *Owl CubeZord *Zebra CubeZord Episodes Notes *''Beast Guardians'' may be the first season since Power Rangers Mystic Force where the Blue & Yellow Rangers switch genders in the three male/two female team (the male wears yellow & the female wears blue). *The series has close similarities to Wild Force. They are both an anniversary series, though an animal-based series they are both mystical oriented. They have an erector style switchable robot component. The red has secondary projector weapons. They both have a blue shark & white tiger. And the 6th ranger starts as a villain that conforms & also has a three changeable weapon & three-piece animal Megazord. *This season also happens to bear a major similarity to Power Rangers Time Force in certain aspects; in Beast Guardians, four of the six core team members (Sasha, Lionel, Elliott, & Tyra) come from a different place on Earth, New Animalia, while the other two members (Brent & Marcus) are humans on the generic Earth. In Time Force, four of the five rangers (Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, & Trip) come from a future Earth in the year 3000 to hunt down the main villain & avenge the death of one of their fellow rangers, & eventually work with two humans from the past (Wesley Collins & Eric Myers). The only difference though is that the Beast Guardian Rangers never traveled to the past or the future, while the Time Force Rangers traveled to the past to stop the main villain, only to return to their own time in the finale. *Similar to Operation Overdrive, the villains & monsters of this year are based on the past villains & past monsters from the previous 29 seasons of Power Rangers. *This season's cube aesthetics bear similarities to the popular video game, Minecraft. *''Beast Guardians'' may be the first season since Power Rangers Dino Thunder to have an evil Sixth Ranger on their debut. *''Beast Guardians'' may have the first villain-created Sixth Ranger. *''Beast Guardians'' may also be the first season to have a Black Ranger as a Sixth Ranger since Power Rangers Zeo. *''Beast Guardians'' has also a theme of the 5 senses. 4 Rangers at the beginning of the series have an ability related to a specific sense & then the last one is added when the Sixth Ranger joins the team, similar to SPD & Mystic Force. *''Beast Guardians'' may be the first anniversary series with 7 rangers. *This season may have the fewest monsters compared to previous seasons, with only 25. Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Series Category:Season Category:Beast Guardians